Fey
Born from the leftover energies of cosmic creation, the Fey are a race of Supernaturals which represent pure potential. They are powerfully magickal beings whose lives are full of color and enigma. Fey come in a variety of forms, from beautiful Elves to hardy Dwarfs, brutish Orcs and crafty Gnomes. AKA: The Sidhe, the Little People, The Others, Fairies, etc. Origin Story: The Fey are creatures formed from the leftover energies of God's act of galactic creation. As such, they exist as beings of pure fantasy. Fey are naturally chaotic life-forms and they possess a close connection with nature. Facts: -The term 'Fey' stands for all Supernatural creatures born from the Dreaming, the Land of Fantasy. Fey are a diverse category of Supernaturals, ranging from the tall and advanced Elves, to the ugly and brutish Orcs or Ogres. -Glamour is a Craft believed to be intertwined with the very nature of the Fey. Glamour is the manipulation of the creative energies found in the Dreaming. In its simplest form, Glamour usually allows for sleight of hand tricks and illusions, but in its more advanced forms, Glamour is powerful enough to manipulate the laws of physics! -Glamour is extremely important to Fey because its the only thing that allows most of them to pass as human. Fey normally hide their more fantastic features under veils of Glamour which cause others to view them as normal human beings. -Fey are one and all tied to the Realm of the Dreaming. They find it easy to use Glamour to return to that Realm from most other parts of the Omniverse. -Members of other races who are particularly artistic and creative will have a stronger connection to the Dreaming. Fey will be more attracted to such individuals. -However, as beings of natural chaos and potential, the Fey are thuse opposites to the forces of Order. While Fey get along well with Druids, Muses and Marauders, they do not tend to get along with Enforcers, Judges or Kings. -Fey are often potent Magick users. This is especially the case with Glamour, which is their own special form of Magick. -Because of their close connection to nature, Fey tend to be strong allies of Gaia. -The Dreaming is that section of the Omniverse where the creative energies that form the Fey collect. These Realms are considered the homeland of all Fey. -Fey divide themselves primarily into two Courts, each of which is based on the seasons of nature. The Winterbourn and Summerbourn can be considered the major political parties among Fey kind, with each of them forming separate (and rival) Fey Courts to govern regions. -Each given area will be overseen by a Fey Court, a royal-esque court of Fey creatures who are led by a king and queen. Because Fey divide themselves according to the Winterbourn and Summerbourn, most regions will have two rival Fey Courts, each of them representing either divide of the Fey races. -There exists an entire Adept Order based on the Fey and the powers of fantasy they represent. Members of other races can thus join in the nature of the Fey. Fairy Forts: There are places in the world known to be associated strongly with the Fey and their bizarre activities. They are known by many names, but in the modern English-speaking world, they are best known simply as 'Fairy Forts.' Fairy Forts exhibit a strong connection to the Dreaming Fairy Festivals: Changelings: Love of Art: Wielders of Glamour: Weakness Against Iron: Lords Of Summer & Winter: The Summerbourn and Winterbourn, sometimes also known as the Lords of Summer and Lords of Winter, are the major division within the Fey. This division often appears political to outsiders, and it is, but it is far deeper than that. These two divisions represent not just a difference in values and culture, but actually affect the Fey on a physical level as well. To put it simplistically, the Summerbourn are the 'good' Fey. They value the positive aspects of Fantasy and imagination: life, love, mercy, vitality, etc. These are the Fey who live in accordance with the Light. On the flip-side, the Winterbourn are dark Fey who value the worst traits of Fantasy; selfishness, cruelty, debauchery, degeneration, strife, etc. These Fey are willing servitors of the Darkness and they often traffic with other servants of the Darkness. Fey of the same race who join either Court, be it the Court of Summer or Winter, will actually develop slightly different abilities and physical traits. Elves of the Winterbourn are often pale of complexion, with dark hair and finger nails. Their Summerbourn brethren, on the other hand, are often olive skinned, with golden blonde hair and bright, beautiful blue eyes. Most Fey races are divided down the middle on either Court, with roughly equal numbers in both. However, some particular races belong almost exclusively to one or the other. For instance, most Orcs belong only to the Court of Winter, while most Elves belong to the Court of Summer. The two Courts do not get along. The strife between them is metaphysically deep, so chances of anything like a truce are doomed to fail. Most Courts in any given area are engaged in a strained truce, with conflicts breaking out occasionally. Each Court is led by a King and Queen, often known as the Winter King or Summer King (or Queen) respectfully. These Courts are structured just like medieval style royal courts, with attendants, officers, warriors and other dignitaries appointed by the King and Queen. All the major movers and shakers of the Fey race will have a place at the Court. A King or Queen of either Court is elected into that position, but once elected, they serve for life. Abdication is uncommon and the only way to force a King or Queen to step down is often by force. Within the Winterbourn, forced abdication is common as rival factions war for power. The Summerbourn suffer from this also, but it is often more political and less messy than the gang-like bloodletting of the Winterbourn. Note: The Summer Kings/Queens and their Winter counterparts are royals among Fey society, and as ennobled leaders, they make a point of building bridges with other recognized leaders of Supernatural races. This means that they will be favorable towards groups like the Order of Kings, Theists who follow God as the King Of Kings, or Celestials in Legion Dominicus, etc. The places where a Court will setup are diverse. Given the pageantry and artistic flair associated with Fey, they must be private places, so clubs, rental buildings, underground structures and similar areas where the Fey can congregate and operate openly are favored. They must also be secure: the two Courts are always at war with each other, so you can expect any given location to be heavily guarded, both by Fey fighters and Glamour. Dealings With Humans: The Fey have an interesting track record with other races, especially humans. Fey have often performed as muses and sources of inspiration for others, challenging them to greater heights of artistic talent. Unfortunately, the Fey have often abused and even abducted members of other races who are artistically talented in order to keep them around and harvest their rich Glamour. The two Courts of the Fey are at war with each other, but both have had to struggle with the Brotherhood of Man. Each Court usually has a few human 'slaves' who are kept by the King and Queen and other high-ranking Fey. That kind of behavior really, really, really pisses off the BoM. It should be noted that this is not a universal practice among Fey. Many, many Fey are Abolitionist (they want to abolish the practice of abducting artists of other races). While some Courts have adopted Abolitionism as law, many have not, and occasionally humans in such areas go missing... Note: Humans are a composite race, they don't have any given, specific specialty but instead have a little bit of everything. While some humans have a stronger connection to the Dreaming, and thus give off more Glamour than usual, others have very little connection to the Dreaming. A few humans even have no connection whatsoever. Known as 'Blanks,' these humans are actually resistant to Fey Glamour and Fey may find it harder to work their Magick around them. Dislike for Unbelievers: Fey are creatures of imagination, and they are attracted to others with powerful imaginations. However, conversely this means that Fey posses a natural dislike for those who lack imagination, or worse, may actively discourage flights of fantasy. This plays out in the famous stories of Fey found around the world. Fey love to play tricks, they are infamous for playing particularly vile or horrendeous tricks on those who lack imagination. Banal people or those with negative outlooks should do their best to keep distance with any Fey. Video: Category:Fey Category:Bestiary Category:Supernaturals